


Ghost Fox Goddess versus Susan Williams

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Fox Goddess, Season 5 spec, hacker felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: In her hacking spree, Felicity takes a walk through Susan Williams' digital content. When she finds something, she is not sure what to do with the information without appearing like a jealous ex. But then she stops caring about that and maybe went a little too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved Ghost Fox Goddess Felicity in this week's episode of Arrow. Here's a spec on what I would love to happen. :)

“Felicity, I got your text, what was so urgent that you needed to see me in the middle of the night? And why so cloak and dagger?” Diggle asked as he walked into the bunker at 3 a.m. Felicity was sitting at her computer station, typing at the speed of light. The trash can next to her desk was filled with coffee cups that bore the impression of her pink lipstick.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Felicity said.

“So I noticed,” he said. “Is there some reason you aren’t going to let me sleep either?”

She finally stopped typing and turned to him and John had a quick intake of his breath when he took in the look on her face.

Her hair was disheveled and she had dark circles under her eyes. And speaking of eyes, there was a look in them he hadn’t seen before. Beyond the panicked widening of her pupils that indicated something major was going on, there was a sadness in them…a look of defeat that was natural for Felicity. She had been sad in the past, sure, but one of her coping mechanisms was excessive cheerfulness. The defeated look unnerved John.

“Felicity…what is it? What’s going on?”

“I did a bad thing, John. Well, maybe a good thing…but…also bad.”

“What is it? What did you do? Do we need to call Oliver and the team?”

“No!” Felicity practically shouted. “Not Oliver!”

Digg raised up his hands in defeat and pulled up a chair next to Felicity.

“OK, ok, relax. Just tell me what’s happening and we will go from there,” he said.

Felicity stood up and started pacing the computer bay, wringing her hands.

“You know how I’ve been hacking a lot more lately? Of course you know because that is how I got you out of prison,” Felicity rambled. “Well, I’ve been hacking everyone we know to just be sure they are not connected with Prometheus or doing anything else…shady.”

She looked at Digg to see if there was any judgement there.

“It makes sense…I mean, after Evelyn betrayed the team,” Digg said, encouraging her to continue.

“Well, I kind of…sorta…hacked Susan Williams,” Felicity said, staring at the floor.

“Felicity…”

“I know, I know! Hacking my ex-fiance’s current girlfriend goes into a realm of inappropriate that even I have qualms about,” Felicity said.

“What do you mean, even you?”

“Let’s just say the line of my moral code may have moved a bit in the past few months,” she said, not meting his eyes.

“Felicity…”

“This is a conversation for later, Digg, but first we have to focus on the problem at hand.”

“Which is you hacking Susan Williams,” Diggle said. “I’m assuming you must have found something, or no one would ever know about it.”

“Oh, yeah, I did,” Felicity said. “And now that brings me to the problem, as I have absolutely no idea what to do with it.”

“What did you find?”

“She has pictures…of Oliver…in Russia.”

“I’m guessing you don’t mean the trip we took to rescue Lyla,” Digg said with a sigh.

“Nope. I only wish these were scandalous pictures of Oliver with Isabitch. No scratch that,I don’t wish for that, I would have to gouge out my eyes,” Felicity said. “No, she has pictures of Oliver during his early days in the Bratva. You know when he was allegedly on a deserted island.”

“Damn.”

“Here’s the thing…she’s had them for a few months and hasn’t done anything with them. She got them from an anonymous source before they started dating,” Felicity said.

“So do you think she is sitting on the information because she has feelings for him?”

“That’s what I thought at first, but I’m me, so of course I looked further,” Felicity said. “And I found a lot of traffic on Twitter of all places between an American and a Russian journalist, trying to get more information about that time period. Some people think that they can just go on Twitter and create an anonymous account and no one knows who they are. I, of course, traced the IP address right back to Ms. Williams.”

“OK, so we know she is looking into it, but that doesn’t mean that she is going to leak it. Maybe she is going to bring it to Oliver first. If we warn him, he will have time to come up with a logical explanation,” Diggle said. Since he had gotten out of prison, he was trying really hard to embrace positivity. Someone needed to with the way things had been going around here lately.

Felicity cringed.

“There’s more.”

She finally stopped pacing and sat down next to Diggle.

“She has a piece, written about Oliver, with quotes from some people in Russia about his time there,” Felicity said. “And it was written only a few days ago.”

“So she’s continuing to investigate Oliver behind his back,” Diggle said, suddenly more alert. “We have to let him know so he can take care of it.”

“There’s more.”

Diggle side and crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue.

“I kind of…took care of it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wiped her computer, and totally bricked it.”

“Bricked?”

“Yeah, she can’t even turn it around and no IT person on the planet is going to be able to salvage it,” she said.

“OK, so that happens sometimes, right? Hard drives fail?”

“There’s more.”

“Felicity…”

“I might have also hacked into all her e-mail accounts, wiped them and shut them down. Also she had her external drive plugged in and I wiped that as well,” Felicity said. “And I might have had a friend break into her place and destroy any flash drives. Ha! Pun not intended.”

“Pun?”

“Barry, it was Barry who broke the flash drives. Get it? Flash…” she trailed off at Diggle’s unamused expression.

“Felicity, maybe the computer thing could be explained away, but all the other stuff? Yeah, she’s going to know that someone was targeting her. And with what she had on Oliver, she’s going to suspect it has something to do with him,” he said.

Felicity’s face sank, all mirth from her pun gone.

“I know, I totally made things worse. It’s just…”

She laid her head on the desk.

“She was going to hurt Oliver.”

“Oliver’s a big guy. He can take care of himself,” Diggle said.

“I couldn’t let her hurt him, Digg,” she said, a tear rolling down her cheeks.

“You still love him. We never talk about it, but I want you to know that I’ve always known,” he said.

“Yeah…” Tears were coming in full force now. “But I don’t know if it will ever be the right time for us again. There is so much between us to work through, and some crisis is always going on.”

“You can’t wait until nothing is going on, because then it will never happen,” Diggle said, pulling his crying friend in for a hug.

“Yeah, I know…but it’s just so complicated now…with what happened to Billy and now all this with Susan. How do I tell him, Digg? He’s going to think I did it out of jealousy because I don’t like him dating her or something.”

“Oliver know you better than that,” Diggle said.

“Oliver and I haven’t been close in a while…so he doesn’t know me, not really anymore,” Felicity said.

“That’s not true at all,” Diggle said. “You guys have been dancing around each other in here for months. You will find your way again. But if there is anyone Oliver Queen trusts most in this world, it’s Felicity Smoak.”

“He’s right, you know,” a voice said from the entrance of the bunker. Felicity sat up straight and saw Oliver standing in the doorway.

“Oliver…what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was working late in the mayor’s office when I was paid a visit by a very irate Ms. Williams,” Oliver said with a smirk.

Felicity wondered why he was so cheerful.

“It seems her computer won’t turn on and she mysteriously can’t access her e-mail or social media accounts,” Oliver said, a big grin on his face as he hopped up the steps to the computer area. “Oh, and SCPD is currently sweeping her apartment for fingerprints because all of her flash drives are mysteriously missing.”

Felicity’s face turned red and she buried her head in her hands.

“But I suspect that they won’t find anything. The funny thing is there were sightings of The Flash in Star City tonight,” he said, laughing.

Felicity looked up.

“You find this funny?”

“Only you, Felicity Smoak, could wipe out someone’s entire digital footprint in less than an hour,” he said, smiling at her. “And you did it so epically.”

“I might have gone a bit overboard.”

“Just a bit.”

“It’s not because I’m jealous or anything,” she said quickly. “I’m not going to do that to all your girlfriends. Or just girlfriend…in case, uh, Susan is ‘the one.’”

She cringed as she said it, and if Diggle wasn’t mistaken, Oliver did too.

“She’s not.”

“Not what?”

“The one. I think we both know who that is.”

Felicity blushed again, and Diggle just shook his head at the dopey expression on Oliver’s face.

“And she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Well, the girl you are dating,” Felicity responded.

“Not even that anymore. We sort of broke up tonight,” Oliver said. Diggle chuckled at the totally not-upset look on Oliver’s face over the breakup.

“Oliver, so what happened with Susan?” Diggle asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Oh, yeah, well, I already knew what she was doing behind my back,” Oliver said. “I was just trying to get close to her to find out who her source was.”

“So you knew this whole time and you didn’t tell me…I mean us?” Felicity asked. “You were never really dating her?”

“No, not really.”

“But you didn’t tell me? Why not?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Oliver said, trying to shut the conversation down.

“It’s because I was with Billy,” Felicity whispered.

Oliver closed his eyes to keep his emotions in check.

“I just wanted you to be happy,” he whispered back.

Felicity reached out and grabbed Oliver’s hands, and they stood there for a few minutes. Diggle hated to break up the progress that was happening here, but they had to focus on the task at hand.

“So did Susan accuse you of taking the information?”

“Oh yes, but she doesn’t have any way of proving it. She refused to give up her source, but a few things she said led me to believe it was from Russia,” Oliver said. “And then there is this.”

Oliver pulled out a still from a security camera of Susan in the elevator at City Hall.

“Why are you showing us a picture of Susan?”

“Look at her wrist. I thought it was a birthmark at first, but when I got a closer look, it’s more of a tattoo, or burn mark,” Oliver said. He pointed to a triangular shape on the inside of Susan’s wrist.

“Like a brand?”

“Yeah, and it looks really familiar, like something I saw in the Bratva,” he replied.

“So what does this mean?” Felicity asked.

“It means it’s time for me to get in contact with some of my old pals in Russia,” Oliver said.

“So what do we do about Susan Williams?” Diggle asked.

“Oh, well, she’s taken care of. After her article and all of her other work on different stories all disappeared, she was fired for not making her deadlines today,” Oliver said. “She told me she was moving back in with her family in Coast City.”

“We’ll have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t keep digging into her past,” Felicity said.

“Yes, but you can start tracking her online tomorrow. For now, please go get some sleep,” Oliver said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Diggle said. He hurried out the door to go home to his family, but not before giving Oliver a knowing look.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” he asked the blonde as she was typing furiously on her keyboard.

“No, I’m OK, I’m just going to do a few things for Hel…with Pand…never mind,” she said.

“Felicity, you know we need to talk about what’s going on with you,” Oliver said.

“Do we?” she bit out, almost angrily.

Oliver cringed, but kept pressing.

“Yes, we do. I told you once that you could tell me about your day. About your life. And that offer still stands,” he said. “But not tonight. You need sleep.”

“I can’t go home…I start thinking about things,” Felicity said, the tears rolling again.

Oliver pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. Soon, she fell asleep into his shoulder and he carried over to his bed in the bunker. He tucked her in and sat down in the chair nearby and just watched her sleep for a few minutes.

He didn’t know if they would ever get passed everything that had happened between them. His lies. Billy. And now whatever was going on with her and hacking. But he had hope enough for the both of them. And her furiously attacking Susan digitally to save him gave Oliver even more hope.

Because it didn’t matter what was happening in the world or who they met. Oliver knew one thing. Felicity Smoak is “the one,” and she always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
